Experiment
by Seishin Okami
Summary: Kyohei has a rather clever plan to get closer to Sunako. Suna/Kyo
1. The First Test

I don't own Wallflower

/

"Hey Sunako"

"What- ah!" How had he appeared right behind her so fast?

"I'm conducting an experiment."

This didn't sound good.

"I want no part of it," she responded bluntly as she tried to turn and walk away to no avail because Kyohei just appeared in front of her again.

"Well, that's a bit of a problem because you're kinda the focus of this experiment," he said with a small smirk.

She was getting a bit annoyed now. "As I said-"

"There will be rewards," he cut her off.

"… What kind of rewards?"

"You'll see. There will be one after each test." His smirk was getting a bit wider as he took a step forward.

She took a step back.

"What kind of tests?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing you have to study for." Kyohei was actually smiling now as his next step forward had her stepping back into a wall.

She was starting to get nervous as he took two more steps and she had nowhere to go. He was getting dangerously close and Sunako could feel a bloody nose coming on.

He was about a foot and a half away from her face when he said, "Test number one, three… two… one… Very good Sunako."

She blinked. "What are you babbl-"

She was cut off a second time, but this time by Kyohei popping a chocolate into her mouth. It had taken her off guard but she was soon wrapped up in the deliciousness that faded all too quickly. While in her own little heaven, she hadn't noticed that Kyohei had halved the distance between them. When she did notice, however, she held still because if she was right, there was more chocolate soon to come.

"Test number two, five… four… three… two… one…"

Oh no, the time was going to increase as well? The dazzling creature was getting so close… But no! For the sake of chocolate, Sunako, you can do this!

And there it was. That delicious piece of bliss melting on her tongue.

And then there was Kyohei… Their noses a mere three inches apart.

Kyohei's face grew more serious this time as he counted down from seven. Sunako didn't budge. The chocolate was definitely helping her stay focused on keeping her blood inside her body.

"Not bad," Kyohei praised as the third piece of candy reached Sunako's lips. "But how will you handle this?" He made sure she was watching as he placed the next piece of chocolate between his lips and held it there; bringing it so close to Sunako's own lips that she could almost taste it. Kyohei kept count, even with the candy in the way, this time from ten.

"Ten… Nine…

The fact that Kyohei was so close was pushed to the back of her mind as the scent of her reward filled her nose. Ten seconds wasn't too long to wait.

"Eight….. Seven….. "

She took that back. Ten seconds is an agonizingly long time to wait.

"Six…. Five…."

Torture, that's what this was, pure and utter torture.

"Four…. Three…."

Oh, screw it.

She pressed her parted lips to his and swiped the chocolate into her own mouth with her tongue, accidentally brushing Kyohei's in the process, before she pulled away enjoying her stolen prize.

A bit shocked from receiving such quick results, Kyohei leaned back and looked down at her. She looked up at him almost expectantly. No blood, no gore. He smirked devilishly.

"Too bad, I'm out of rewards."

Sunako looked a tad crest-fallen as he turned and walked away with a broad smile.

Oh well. Maybe he would consider this experiment a success and try to conduct another one. Sunako thought she could definitely get used to these kinds of things if these prizes were involved.

And his lips hadn't tasted so bad either.

/

Hope you liked it!

I'm messing around with my writing style right now because honestly it's a bit bland… I definitely need to work on it.

Please review

Love you guys!


	2. Better Than Chocolate?

**Thank you sooo much to those who reviewed and favorited! It means so much to me! And it really helps get the chapters out faster :3**

**I don't own Wallflower**

#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#

She'd been on edge for the past couple of days, just waiting for the moment when Kyohei would strike again. Sure, that last time she had thought that _maybe_ this kind of attention wasn't such a bad thing. Getting chocolate just for being close to the man was something she could deal with and maybe even enjoy. But, since then she'd thoroughly convinced herself that she only thought that because she was on a chocolate buzz.

Right?

Right.

Because, honestly, how could a creature of darkness possibly enjoy being so unbearably close to one so bright as Kyohei. It simply couldn't be.

Although, the idea of fewer nosebleeds was tempting… Considering she really didn't like the lightheadedness and cleanup that followed those gory outbursts.

But no. Even if Kyohei's strange experiments were designed to quell her adverse reaction to his close proximity, he could just leave her out of it. She wanted no part of his silly games! If he continued getting closer to her at this alarming rate she would surely… surely…

Surely what?

She couldn't use the 'melting' excuse anymore. That had been proven untrue many times now.

No… it wasn't melting that she was afraid of.

It was this_ feeling_.

When he got too close, her heart would clench and pound as if it were trying to escape her chest. Her stomach would squirm and her breath would hitch. She wanted to run but her feet betrayed her, gluing her to the spot. She couldn't seem to escape him. When he said her name, her mind would blank and she could hear nothing but his voice. His scent would fill her nose and she would find herself breathing in deeply, unable to get enough. His fingers left behind burning, tingling trails of goosebumps where ever he touched her. She felt lonely when he wasn't around. She found herself hoping that he would burst rudely through her door at night, complaining about being unable to sleep, asking what that night's movie would be. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Never had one person caused her such sensory overload. It was driving her crazy but there was nothing she could do about it because…

She _liked_ it. Except for the loneliness of course.

_That_ was what scared her. That was also why she was currently sneaking through the hallway trying desperately to avoid the man who caused her all of this turmoil.

Yes, Sunako knew she was contradicting herself. She wanted to be around him and yet she was trying her hardest to stay away. Her door was always unlocked to him even though she would complain when he came in. Her thoughts were constantly racing and the only reason she had been thinking about this so much is because he had actually been giving her some space since their last close encounter.

She heaved a great sigh when she finally made it to her room undetected by the bright creature plaguing her thoughts. Somehow, she made it through preparing dinner with minimal interruption by him. Apparently, he had been out until she was almost finished and only stopped by the kitchen once to ask how much longer until the food was ready.

After dinner, she quickly cleared the table and did the dishes then began her carful trek to her sanctuary. Thankfully, Kyohei seemed preoccupied by something and had been in his room or out of the house most of the day. And now that the day was basically over and she was safe and sound in her dark haven, Sunako could try to relax and clear her mind with a good flick. 'Try' being the key word here because it seemed that no matter what she did, she couldn't get a certain someone out of her head.

She began searching through her vast collection finally making her choice and putting it in the DVD player. The movie's menu screen appeared as she plopped onto a beanbag chair and snuggled in. Pressing play, she nearly had a heart attack as her door flew open. Sunako had decided a while ago that Kyohei had some kind of sixth sense when it came to knowing when she was starting a movie.

"So, what are we watching tonight?"

Her gaze stayed fixed on the screen as he walked around her and sat on the other beanbag chair. Her heart was already pounding, why make it worse by looking at him? A bowl of popcorn appeared between them.

She swallowed. "Can I not have one night of peace?"

"Quit whining, I've only been in here once this week." This hadn't been an accident on Kyohei's part. He had noticed how jumpy she was being since his last little plan so he decided to give her a break. Annoying as it was, he figured his next experiment would go better if he gave her a bit of time to relax. Besides, he needed time to prepare.

"Amityville Horror…" she replied grudgingly. She couldn't deny that he had a point.

"Nice choice."

Surprisingly, the next half hour passed by smoothly. They just sat and quietly watched the movie, occasionally grabbing a handful of popcorn. Sunako was so into it that she didn't realize she was reaching for the popcorn at the same time as Kyohei until their hands brushed against each other's in the bowl. She tried to snatch her hand back as quick as she could but Kyohei was faster. Without taking his eyes off the screen he grabbed her hand and wrapped her fingers around something small and covered in foil.

Oh God. Here we go.

It wasn't like she hadn't had a feeling this would happen but that didn't stop her heart and her brain from going into overdrive.

Should she run? Should she stay and find out what happens? If she kept her hands to herself would he give up? How much chocolate did he have this time? Was it good chocolate? Who was she kidding, all chocolate is good. What would he want her to do to get the candy? Her head was spinning by the time she got the candy to her lips. For a few moments she relished in its chocolaty glory but when it was gone the questions came back. Finally, curiosity got the better of her and she put her hand back in the popcorn bowl where it met Kyohei's.

She kept her own very still as Kyohei slid his hand around hers. The next reward sat snuggly between their two palms, keeping their hands from fully touching. Sunako thought for a moment about ripping her hand from Kyohei's and taking the chocolate with her but discarded the idea just as fast. If she did that, he probably wouldn't give her another piece and, well, it was almost painful for her to admit but, his hand felt kind of nice…

Their hands stayed like that for a while until Sunako gave Kyohei's hand a little squeeze. She thought that maybe he forgot he was holding it but that wasn't the case. He reluctantly released his grip and felt Sunako pull away. The foil crunched a little as she unwrapped it. The heat from their palms had melted the morsel so she had to lick it out of the wrapper.

'_Well… that wasn't so bad_.' Would she seem too desperate if she went ahead and put her hand back right away? ... What could he possibly be planning to do next?

A very good question considering even Kyohei didn't know the answer.

'_Great, what the hell am I supposed to do now?_' He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but that might just end up scaring her away… and he really didn't want that to happen. Things were going so well, maybe he should just hold her hand for longer next time?

…How boring.

After all, Kyohei had never been known for his patience.

Unfortunately, or maybe luckily, he couldn't decide, he ran out of time to think things through. He had left his hand hanging next to the bowl and Sunako, with a sudden surge of boldness, grabbed it. Without really thinking he gently entwined his fingers with hers. She remained stiff for a moment but eventually relaxed and returned Kyohei's hold. When he felt this it surprised him a little. He hadn't expected her to soften so quickly and he was very glad that she had. Something else that caught him off guard was how much of an effect this was having on him. There was no candy between them this time and the sensation of having her small hand in his was getting to him. It wasn't like they hadn't held hands before, but she'd never been willing like she was now.

…This is ridiculous. He'd already figured out a while ago that he liked Sunako. Why else would her inability to be close to him piss him off so much? But they were just holding hands…

Now, if they were doing something more…

'_No! Stop it Kyohei, now is not the time for that_!"

But it was too late. He glanced over at the horror girl and saw her face clearly for a moment when the screen flashed brightly. He'd half expected her to be freaking out, thinking she was going to melt from the contact, so he was a bit shocked to see her blushing. Other that that, she seemed comfortable. She actually looked… pretty cute.

No… she looked _really_ cute.

And that was all he could stand.

The next thing either of them knew, Kyohei was leaning over top of Sunako getting dangerously close to her face. Luckily for Sunako, her room was so dark that Kyohei's brightness wasn't as much of an issue. She only had to deal with the shock of a sudden dark mass appearing in front of her, blocking her view of the movie.

The hand that wasn't already encased by Kyohei's made a fist and went flying toward his face in a reflexive punch only to be easily caught and trapped by her side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, or you won't get your next treat."

Damn it, he was so close. Her heart was pounding so hard it hurt. The only thing keeping her sane was the smell of chocolate coming from him. Was that his breath? Maybe… he had another chocolate in his mouth?

He was getting closer and the smell was getting stronger. She closed her eyes, stealing herself for what she knew was probably coming.

Then his lips met hers and she swore her heart nearly burst.

He kissed her softly at first, but when she didn't pull away he deepened it. Releasing her hands, he held the back of her head and pulled her closer with the other. He could feel her becoming less rigid, her lips slowly softening beneath his.

She didn't know what to do. He was kissing her and she was frozen. All of the darkness in her was telling her that she shouldn't be enjoying this, that she should push him away and knock his lights out. But, she couldn't… because she _was_ enjoying it, and she didn't want to push him away. He was pulling her closer and she was letting him.

She felt his lips part a little but that was all before he pulled away, a little breathless.

"Sunako, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," he gave her a look that, if the lights had been on, would have sent her to the hospital, "but if you want your next treat you're going to have to open your mouth."

She stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds then gave a barely noticeable nod. Kyohei didn't miss it though, and went right back to kissing her, a little more fervently than before.

It didn't take long to get back to where they were. Sunako felt his lips part again, and his tongue swiped along her bottom lip. She hesitated, but he wasn't pushing her. Even now, while taking her so far out of her comfort zone, Sunako knew that she could trust Kyohei more than anyone.

When she parted her own lips, he took it slow. After all, he'd never done anything like this willingly before. Gently coaxing a response out of her, he ran his tongue along her lips then her teeth, coming in contact with her own tongue.

She gave a little gasp. He tasted like chocolate, and something else. Something _better_. She couldn't keep still anymore and found herself swirling her tongue around his, taking in as much of his delicious flavor as she could.

He groaned. This was too much. She pressed herself to him, tasting him, slanting her mouth over his. He slid his hand up her side as she gripped at his back. At this moment, the darkness meant little to her as she indulged herself in him. His touch, his taste, his smell, the sounds he was making all bombarded her. It felt so good. She was burning up, tingling all over.

They had to stop.

Pulling away from each other, they gasped for breath. Kyohei looked down at her and leaned his forehead against hers. "Whoa…"

She slowly opened her eyes, hoping that they hadn't adjusted enough for his brightness to affect her, and looked back at him.

Taking a deep breath, he said softly, "I think that's enough for one night."

She nodded her agreement and he smiled a little, standing up to leave.

"Hey."

He looked back down at her. She was sitting up now.

Her voice shook a little, "Wh-what about the chocolate." She couldn't keep herself from asking, after all, she really liked chocolate.

He gave a small laugh. "Sorry, all out. I kind of ate it all during the movie." He laughed again but when he saw her death glare he bolted out the door with a "see ya!" not wanting to stick around for an inevitable ass-kicking.

She sat there for a minute, still glaring at the door, movie completely forgotten. Then she turned to Hiroshi.

He had nothing to say…

She stood up, turned off the TV and got into bed. After a while of staring at the ceiling, without warning, she started blushing furiously and threw the covers over her head.

What the _hell_? Kyohei tasted better than _chocolate_?

#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#

**Wow… the longest chapter I've ever written…**

**I really hope you guys liked it! I'm afraid it's a bit OOC though…**

**The kissing part was exciting to write so I hope it turned out ok :) **

**Review please! It's wonderful motivation! And tell me if you catch any mistakes**

**Love you all!**


	3. Just Kyohei

**Sorry for taking so freaking long to update!**

**A shout out to all my awesome reviewers!**

**Thank you so much ****purplesparkz02****, ****anitsirhc**** (wow, you are so nice!), ****LiliesOnPluto****, DarkSmile, ozzyfan97, Bunni16, Endless moonlight, MARSisred07, Senshi'sBard, IrisAyame, Neal, walaakongkwenta, iryna, secret, and boyarina **

**You have all melted my heart with your amazing words –sniffle- :D **

**I don't own Wallflower**

~W~A~L~L~F~L~O~W~E~R~

He walked into her room without knocking, thinking too much about what happened last night to worry about the consequences. It was pretty early; he hadn't slept very well; so he expected her to still be in her room, possibly sleeping. He was disappointed to find, however, that she was nowhere in sight.

"Sunako?" he had to at least try.

Great, this was the only place they could talk about anything in private and there was no way he was going to risk having the others find out what had transpired between them. He had even been able to keep his little experiment idea a secret from the others so far, which was quite a feat in that house.

He closed the door, deciding to wait a few minutes. Looking around, he noticed last night's popcorn bowl still sitting between the beanbag chairs. He smirked a little, God he was a genius. She'd made so much progress so quickly. Even though he was sure the lack of proper lighting had a lot to do with his success the night before. Oh well, no use dwelling on trivial matters when he had much better things to think about; like that very nice make-out session for instance.

His continued scan of the room landed his eyes on Sunako's four "friends". He walked up to Hiroshi.

"What are you looking at? Don't worry; I haven't completely stolen her from you yet."

He made his way over to George and Josephine, '_How did you do it George?_' then, without really thinking, he grabbed their skulls, turned them toward each other and pressed their teeth together in the only kind of kiss that two skeletons could share.

His heart stopped.

'_Shit.'_ What if that was all that Sunako thought it was?

He didn't have much time to dwell on this before he hit the floor rubbing the bump forming on the back of his head.

"Coming into my room without permission, bright creature?"

He jumped up, dodging a swift kick aimed at his head.

"I need to talk to you about what happened." He spoke quickly, hoping to end her tirade.

It worked. She stared at him with wide eyes and he chose to continue before her wrath returned.

"Do you remember our first kiss? How I told you it meant nothing if there was no love behind it? Just like kissing a skull."

She blushed. Of course she remembered. She had almost jumped off a building because of it.

He took her blush to mean that she did. "Well, I wanted you to know, that what happened last night, wasn't like kissing a skull to me."

He was staring at her so intensely that she had to look away. That's when she noticed the position George and Josephine were in. Her blush deepened and she turned to run, but Kyohei caught her arm before she made it very far.

"Hey!" He turned her to face him. "I want you to tell me the truth Sunako. Was it really just the same as kissing John to you?"

She couldn't answer; she couldn't even look at him. She didn't want to risk getting a nose bleed and ruining her streak.

Unfortunately, he misunderstood her silence.

"…I see… Well, if that's the case, then you can rest easy. I won't bother you again."

He knew it was cheesy, but his heart hurt. Is that really all she'll ever think of him? He stepped past her, not really sure what he planned to do. Maybe he'd take a nap. That's usually what he did when he was feeling shitty.

'_Wait!_' Sunako couldn't deny that she was incredibly embarrassed, but she couldn't let him just walk away, _especially_ after what he just said. Won't bother her again? That isn't what she wanted! The thought of a future where Kyohei left her alone and didn't annoy her every day, once a dream come true, seemed so terribly lonely and boring anymore that she couldn't bear it. So she sucked up her shyness and her pride and reached for him. "No, Kyohei!" It had come out a little more high-pitched than she liked.

He stopped. She had grabbed hold of his sleeve so it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter, but, at that moment, he doubted he could've taken another step away from her anyway. She very rarely said his name, but those few times he'd heard it flow past her lips he'd had a hard time calming himself down afterward. But he loved it. Especially the way she _said_ it, like she wanted him, needed him to stay there with her. He couldn't keep his heart from its sudden frenzy. Finally, he turned to face her, her hand still gripping his sleeve tightly.

She stared at the floor between them intently, focusing all of her energy on getting the words out of her mouth and not collapsing in the process. "I… It… it wasn't the same… as kissing John…"

Kyohei took a step toward her and placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He appeared just as calm as ever and Sunako couldn't help but be a bit annoyed. Here she was, nervous out of her freaking mind, while he stood there as if he hadn't a care in the world! Little did she know, he was currently very concerned about the state of his ribcage, what with his heart hammering away at it.

"This isn't just because you want more chocolate is it?" This was meant to be a joke, but Kyohei reminded himself that this was Sunako he was talking to. She would do just about anything for chocolate. Any doubts he had were quickly brushed away, though, when he saw her reaction to his question.

She looked genuinely offended. He noticed she was even pouting slightly, which he couldn't help but find adorable.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, and letting a low chuckle roll from his throat, he wrapped his arms around Sunako's waist and pulled her to him.

She was a little surprised, partly because she was _letting _him do this with no complaints on her part what-so-ever, but mostly because she was finding it rather easy to contain the blood-works.

"Good, cause I can't promise I'll always have some on me." He suddenly gave her one of his sexiest looks and had a rare, but fitting, Ranmaru moment. "But I have an endless supply of these…" And he kissed her, softly at first, but his feelings quickly took control and passion reigned as Sunako joined in on the action.

Sliding her arms up his chest and around his neck, she pressed herself to him as he hugged her tighter. He didn't taste like chocolate at all this time, but that was ok, she could definitely get used to the taste of just Kyohei.

~W~A~L~L~F~L~O~W~E~R~

**Woo, it's complete! I like it :) but you are the important ones! What did you think? **

**Reviews are to me what chocolate is to Sunako! Just kidding, I don't think anything could replace chocolate (except Kyohei) … But reviews are amazing anyway! **

**Again, thank so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and just plain read my story! I know it was a pretty short one altogether…**

**Love love love! **

**-Seikami**


End file.
